An illumination poi is a juggling apparatus that enables performance of various types of juggling moves, which moves exhibit spectacular light patterns. The present invention provides an illumination poi with light emitting diode (LED) as the source of light, with optical fibers as the main channel to radiate the light emitted by the LEDs, and with one or more light controllers.
Currently the illumination poi of the present invention is used as a juggling apparatus in many countries around the globe.
A typical poi is made up of a cable, a wire, a chain, or a cord, connecting one end to a weight and the other end to a handle. By oscillating the hand holding the handle, the weight can be swung in a simple motion in one plane of rotation or in complex changing motions, causing intriguing effects. The combination of simple structure, visually pleasing performance and enjoyable athletic activity makes the use of the poi popular among professional and amateur jugglers.
The origin of the poi is presumed to be in New Zealand. Poi is a Maori, (native New Zealand language) word for a ball on a string. Poi is both singular and plural.
The first use of the poi, as a simple stone tied to a rope, was as a weapon. Over the time the poi was refined and was also used for fun, ceremonies, dancing, and as a means to develop coordination and athletic abilities. The evolution of means of warfare to sports, games, toys, and juggling apparatus is a well-known phenomenon, for example, in fencing, nunchaku, javelin throwing, and hammer throwing.
As used herein the specifications and claims, the term poi refers to a weight connected to one end of a flexible long connector that enables swinging it around the body in various ways by grasping the other end of the connector and moving it with proper movements, serving as a juggling apparatus.
The poi may have a handle at the other end of the connector. The dimensions and mass configurations of the poi are adjusted to the juggler's body size, to assure the ability of performing simple and complex rotational moves around the human body or in proximity to the juggler. These characteristics distinguish the poi from small weights and string hand toys.
In illuminating poi of the prior art, illustrated in FIG. 1, a source of light is disposed within a weight, and once the weight moves in the dark, the emitted light exhibits fascinating light patterns.
Referring now to prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 7,300,329 to Cohen discloses that a poi weight can contain and carry a variety of means, such as light, fire, strips, or a whistle in order to increase the visual and sound effects of the performance. The visual and sound effects of the performance can be dependent on the poi rotational direction, such that when the juggler changes the rotational direction the means change the emitted colored light to another color, a color centered around another wavelength, or change the emitted sound to another sound, a sound of another wavelength.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,037,169 to Benedek, discloses illuminating and rotating toy wherein the illumination scheme depends spatially and temporally on rotational parameters. In one embodiment, Benedek describes a top comprising a rotation rate measuring device, an array of LEDs, and a controller that dominate the LEDs. The rotation data is transferred to the controller that turn the LEDs on in synchronization with the rotational motion.
Optical fibers are used in several toys and devices of the prior art for the visual effect of dispersed light. A well known device employs optical fibers extending from the end of a penlight flashlight.